


The morning light disarms you

by twisch



Series: And We Get Along So Sweetly - drabble challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Grinding, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: The music started thumping even louder, the bass harder and the speed faster. He could feel it in his chest, in his ribcage, somewhere deep beneath his chest plate.---OR: Where Stiles and Derek are soul mates, but Stiles doesn't want to be loved because destiny said so, but because Derek truly loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I came up with while being... Under the influence. I don't know what happened, but apparently it made me a little productive.
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from:
> 
> Neon trees - Your surrender
> 
> This is a part of the Drabble challenge-series.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Back story at the end note.)

The music started thumping even louder, the bass harder and the speed faster. He could feel it in his chest, in his ribcage, somewhere deep beneath his chest plate.

A pair of hands closed around his hips, not restraining him so much as following their movement from side to side. He knew people were looking, felt it in their heated gazes on his body, knew it in the same fierce way he'd done while looking into the mirror earlier that same evening. This was his night.

The hands clutched harder, manipulating his body backwards into the arch of a broad chest and narrow hips. He pressed into the sensation, letting it add to the movement of his dancing, feeling out the body as if it was a natural extension of his own.

 _"Familiar."_ The sensation washed over him.

A pair of lips nipped at his neck as they moved together, front pressed to back, movements intimate and sensual. He groans as teeth scraped along the tendon.

He **wanted**. 

He knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. He knew why. Everyone knew why. He pretended to be oblivious.

The hands slid in intimate moves along the sides of his body. The mouth nipped and sucked at the pale of his neck, worrying at that sensitive spot where neck and shoulder met. A noticeable bulge pressed into his backside.

He didn't want to anymore. It was getting too real. His fingers twitched, his body moving away to put some distance between.

 _"Surrender..."_ The voice whispered.

He shuddered as the memory of that voice at full strength coursed through his body. He whimpered, body going limp in those chiseled arms. Forcing his limbs to cooperate he turned, whiskey eyes meeting shimmering hazel ones.

"It's not real..." He replied, voice breaking.

"It is." The voice insisted, hands scrambling at his neck before cupping his cheeks. "It is real."

"No, I-" he couldn't continue. His forehead connected with the chest, eyes closed tight and his hands fisted in the shirt. He breathed deep.

"I knew it before. I knew."

"You never said..."

"I know. But I knew."

"But he-"

"Only confirmed."

"Oh..."

Silence reigned as he lifted his head. Slowly his eyes opened, he was being watched by an indecisive array of green and blue and hazel. The hands gripped his waist this time, collecting him in a warm embrace.

"He asked me: 'How long?'" The voice confessed. He kept quiet. He knew there was more. "He asked how long it would take for me to surrender."

"How long?"

"To surrender to him or you?"

"Either. Both."

"Hmm..."

"Him?"

"A month."

"Me?"

"Two sentences."

His throat made a sound, his hands clawing at that solid line of shoulders, legs hooked around that narrow waist as their lips connected; deep and rough and filthy. The hands squeezed two full cheeks, holding him up as they steadily made way from the dance floor. A particularly vicious grab, mouths disconnected and a high keen.

_"Derek!"_

"Stiles." _Mate._

**Author's Note:**

> So, the way I imagine this is that everybody gets a sort of spirit animal when they come of age (turn 18), that looks sort of like a Patronus. This spirit animal, aside from being a companion, also helps find everyone's soulmate, but if your soulmate is not of age yet, nothing will happen until they come of age.
> 
> When Derek turns 18, nothing happens with his spirit animal more than it shows up and manifests in existence. Derek is understandably disappointed but he is also trying to rein in his feelings for Stiles, whom he knows through his little sister Cora, and he'd thought the soulmate-thing should at least distract him from them.
> 
> At the same time Stiles knows he's desperately in love with Derek, and doesn't care what his spirit animal might say - his parents weren't soul mates and still lived happily together up until the year Stiles mother died.
> 
> When Stiles turns 18, 2 years later, both his and Derek's spirit animal set their sights on each other. But when Derek tries to convince Stiles that they're perfect together, Stiles hesitates because Derek has always been a grump who didn't know how to deal with his feelings and has therefore made Stiles believe that Derek hates him over the years, which he doesn't, and Stiles doesn't want to build a relationship based on destiny; he wants to be loved for real.
> 
> So, this is the culmination of that and Derek wanting to convince Stiles that he fell for him long before his spirit animal came into the picture, his spirit animal just gave him the courage to tell Stiles. Also, Derek's reference to surrendering to Stiles is meant to be interpreted as how long it took him to fall for Stiles; two sentences. Mind you, Stiles sentences are very long.
> 
> So, that's it... I hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos & comments are love!
> 
> Come hang with me on my sparkly new Twitter or Instagram (same handle on both) @TwischWrites  
> (because I don’t understand Tumblr.)


End file.
